1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an antimicrobial complex surface and method of fabricating the same; in particular, to an antimicrobial complex surface and method of fabricating the same which a complex surface that has undergone anodization to inhibit microorganism growth thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, metal anodization refers to a technique to electrolysis the aluminum and the alloy of aluminum and form a conversion coating on the surface. It is also known as aluminum anodization. The surface treated by aluminum anodization is corrosion resistance, paint adhesion, electrical insulation and abrasion resistance. The aluminum oxidize layer has many micropores. Therefore the aluminum anodization is widely used to fabricate the outer case surface of the conventional electronic products, household appliance, furniture and daily goods.
However, portable 3C products, for example, the case of a mobile phone, handle of an object or ATM buttons can easily attract bacteria or microorganism because of constant contact with human body. Staphylococcus aureus (S. aureus) on human skin and Escherichia coli (E. coli) remaining on the hands because of not well cleaning are usually seen on the device above. Therefore the surface undergoing aluminum anodization becomes media spreading bacteria, microorganism or even pathogen. However, to treat the anodized aluminum surface with antibacterial or antimicrobial treatment shows very little effect or may compromise the existing advantageous property of the anodized aluminum surface. The reason of ineffective treatment may lie on the antimicrobial material not being properly formed or distributed on the surface. Furthermore, when the antimicrobial material is at presence, the coloring is weakened.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.